NLM Meet and Greet
---- New Luna Orbit :The orbit about New Luna is relatively clear of clutter and traffic, with only a handful of weather and communication satellites to keep the planet company. Starships seldom tarry in orbit, either descending to the surface or quickly acclerating outwards to escape the effects of L49's flare activity. ---- Hancock station is it's normal orbital pattern around New Luna. Half-hourly shuttles fly between the docking back and the planet's surface. Lumbering in the distance comes the massive carrier and her escorts, of two destroyers at vanguard and four frigates abaft in a semi-circle. <<"Greetings Hancock Station,">> says an officer in heavy Sivadian accent, <<"I believe you are expecting us.">> <<"Roger that, Hancock station would like to welcome you to the L49 system, HMS Indefatigable,">> crackles over the comms, a Lunite officer from the sound of it <<"I understand we are to be engaging in wargames, correct?">> <<"Quite right, Hancock,">> comes the reply, <<"As soon as we enter stable orbit, we shall send envoys over.">> The vessels continue inbound. <<"Roger that, Indefatigable.">> crackles over the comms, same Lunite officer. To those that know the accent, it's obviously from Tycho city <<"We'll clear a flight path for your entrance into orbit, and then one for your envoys.">> <<"Received,">> says the Sivadian officer as they work their way into a stable orbit along with the station. <<"Roger that,">> replies the Lunite <<"Flight path is cleared, sending you the path for your envoys now.">> The small fleet of vessels come to a stop in the void, floating along several kilometers away Hancock Station - near in terms of space. <<"His Majesty's Indefatigable Squadron is in orbit, Hancock,">> the Sivadian announces. <<"Roger that, Indefatigable. We've cleared and sent you the path for your envoys, we'll be expecting them in the landing bay.">> comes the reply. ---- Landing Bay :This incredible chamber sports almost a square mile of poured plascrete, all watched over by a high communications tower. Most of the ceiling of this chamber is of a lightly buzzing blue energy, allowing ships in and out with a minimum of atmosphere loss. Cheery lighting fixtures line the walls in stark contrast to the otherwise utilitarian nature of the bay. A luna gray brick partition cordons off approximately a third of the space behind an imposing metal door with a sensor eye above it. Stencilled on the brick are the words: Militia Personnel Only. There is a set of double doors near the back of the bay, manned by half a dozen armed New Luna Militia members. ---- A contingent of 300 Militia Marines stand at attention in their navy dress blues. The Sivadian flag hangs proudly next to its New Luna counterpart. General Ryan stands near the off ramp. A small cart and sever stands a few feet behind him ready to dispense refreshments. In the corner of the bay a band artfully plays 'Hail Sivadia'. The Brigadier General is one of the few not to have changed into that uniform. He looks tired and a little rumpled, he's probably coming directly from the meeting room which is getting a little smelly the amount of time the General is spending in it? Third Company is arraigned rather tidily, formed into a neat square with their uniforms on. Obviously the uniforms have not seen much use, given that they look like they just came fresh off the assembly line. The soldiers carry their rifles over their shoulders at the moment and stand at ease, bayonets attached. Lucius Tullius Castus, First Sergeant of the Company stands at the front of it, overlooking his troops. He too has his rifle shouldered. Leodhais wanders in from the main lift, rolling his sleeves down as he goes. He looks tired, as if he just worked a long shift. He stops still at the masses of people and Sivadian flag, and peers around curiously. Jeff Ryan is making his way to the front of the troops, despite the slightly rumpled look, the man does look presentable. He's just like that. Ruin steps out of the hatch of the Dragonfly...looking rather sharp, actually, if a bit unique. The assorted Sivadians and other military types get an amused raised eyebrow and a little smile, but he's looking for someone specific...and the tiny blond one is spotted and gestured over. Yes, now. The Royal Naval Service contingent disembarks from the Indefatigable's launch, three officers and four Marines in dress uniform. The first, wearing the uniform and insignia of a Captain, steps forward. He carries a cane and walks with a slight limp, and on sighting Jeff extends a hand toward the man. "General Ryan. Quite the show you've put on for us, what? I'm Captain Randall Willoughby of the Indefatigable. Allow me to introduce Squadron Leader Joshua Rummel of the 807th Royal Naval Aerospace Squadron and Marine Captain Daniel Ferguson, commander of the Indefatigable's detachment of the Royal Marines." "Marines -" Bellows Lucius, voice as gruff as usual. "Atten-shun!" He does a one eighty and snaps into requisite attention, motionless now. Martin stands at attention. His eyes glance over to the Sivadian contingent, he quickly stops himself and begins to stare straight ahead of him. Joshua, in step behind the two other officers, appears from the back of the Launch, adding yet another splash of color amongst the dramatically different uniforms of the Sivadian military. He stops near Willoughby, slightly behind and gives a nod and slight touch of his hat brim. "At your service," he says. Ivan is now standing at attention over with the Station's engineer corps, all in full dress. What could be surmised as the chief engineer is front and center, also at attention. Leodh, hardly being the military type, trots over to the Dragonfly, buttoning his sleeves as he goes. Once there, he stands close to Ruin, watching the goings on carefully. Jeff Ryan takes the hand warmly and shakes it, "Welcome aboard Captain." He glances over at Joshua and nods in acceptance of the offer. "Well, we hope you enjoy your stay. I believe you'll see some changes since the last time your people were here. I trust they filed a full report." There's a smile at that last. Ruin takes Leodhais' hand with a smile, giving said a little squeeze. He turns a bit, giving a cheerful wave to the Sivadians, and then a slight bow to the Militia, before leading his companion back up the ramp of his ship. No time for civilians, just now, after all. Martin glances to the cart next to him. He quickly snaps back to attention his face pales slightly. Willoughby nods. "The Commodore stayed on Sivad to discuss the Fleet's last operation with the Admiralty; as such, I'm in command. I suppose we'll have our aides exchange contact information, and I suppose we can schedule exercises involving your various branches of service, what?" Joshua remains at in a stiff, disciplined, upright stance and above all silent. His head occasionally turning to glance about the NLM personnel with a studious gaze. Ivan is still at attention with the rest of the engineers. There's the /slightest/ of smirks on his face. Leodhais gives everyone one quick glance before heading into the ship - yep, no time for civilians. "I prefer a more direct approach myself," says the General. "But yes, we should arrange some exercises as soon as possible. I'm keen to test the Jackhammers myself in simulated combat." Martin remains at attention, color slowly returning to his face. "Smashing," Willoughby says, glancing from side to side. "Shall we allow our officers to stand a bit more comfortably, and perhaps retire to discuss the specifics of our time here, then?" Not much from Joshua. He's remaining the picture of Sivadian military discipline aside from his apparent inability to keep his head still. The short, and still smirking Ungstiri remains at his place, at attention. "We'll let their officers handle after we leave," says Jeff gesturing towards the landing bay. Martin remains motionless next to the refreshment cart. Lucius stands motionless, 3rd company's position rather close to Jeff and the officers. However, his ice blue eyes do dart over to the Sivadians, eyebrows raising a few centimetres. A tall, prim young naval officer steps down the gangway of the HMS Indefatigable Launch. Two Specialist marines, positioned on either side of the shuttle craft, offer smart salutes which are answered by his perfunctory reply. Eduard takes several even, measured steps toward the company of Sivadian officers and, after saluting the Captain, turns at parade rest to salute 'Hail Sivadia.' There is an assembly of about 300 NLM Marines; to those who know, this is the entire Hancock battalion, all arraigned in dress uniform and formed into a neat square. The rest of Hancock's operational personel is also here, besides the skeleton crew running it, clad similarly to the marines. The HMS Indefatigable Launch sits in the landing bay and a procession of Sivadians, also in dress are meeting with the NLM, it seems. "I suppose that about covers the formalities, what?" Willoughby says, half-turning to face his contingent. "At ease, gentlemen. General, I hope our visit is profitable, and that your forces will be able to learn as much as possible from ours in the time that we have." Joshua turns to address Willoughby, leaning close, and says in a low voice, "I'm afraid I have matters to attend to regarding the 807th, sah." And Ivan remains where he is, still smirking slightly. "Likewise," says the General with a small smile. "May your visit be equally as... enlightening." He begins to lead the Captain to the lobby. As he passes 1st Battalion's CO, he says, "At ease." Martin sighs in relief. He then steps behind the cart ready to serve. Joshua turns and makes his way to the launch. Lucius is hard pressed to make sure that the frown he wants to display on his lips is carefully covered. As the Colonel of the Marines gives the order, however, he too passes it down to 3rd Company, or at least those soldiers (most) who are present. He lowers his rifle to his side, removing the ceremonial bayonet from its tip and stashing it and then shoulders the weapon. Then he approaches the visitors. "Welcome aboard. I'm First Sergeant Castus." He introduces himself graciously, smirking tightly now. Spriggs makes a poor effort to conceal the faint smirk tracing the corners of his lips at Willoughby's remark. "Let us only hope they do not try and 'emancipate' our Specialists, eh, what?" Eduard whispers to the red-faced Marine lieutenant at his right. They seem to be engaged in a bit of small talk when Spriggs notices Lucius' approach. His reply, albeit somewhat reserved, is spoken in a fine Upper-Enaj accent. "Quite right, sergeant Castus. I do hope that His Majesty's Royal Navy might be of some assistance here." Martin checks the tea and assorted pastries. He glances over at the Sivadian party, and begins to push his cart over towards them. O'Dell has apparently walked out of the shuttle just in time for the 'I Love My Uniform' Day parade. His mouth twists with appropriate disgust as he stops to figure out how the hell he's going to get around this massive gathering. Willoughby nods and follows Jeff across the bay toward the lobby. Once the order is given, Ivan drops from attention, now smirking broadly. The short Ungstiri heads over to the Sivadians, not saying a word, but smirking all the while. Lucius's own accent is a clear Hesperian one. His pronounciation, however, while indicating a flawless profeciency in Standard might betray a possibility of him not being a first language speaker. "Pleasure to have you on board, I've been looking forward to proper wargames for a good long time now. Hoping to test out a few tactics that we have against a larger and more technologically advanced force. I'm not sure how marine boardings are going to go, or if we're going to simulate ground landings though." The Martian shrugs, nodding at his counterpart in the Sivadian Marine LT, and motioning towards Ivan. "This is our protege engineer, Private Dobrolubov." Jeff just nods to Lucius giving him that 'Be Good' expression that he does sometimes as he leads the Captain to the lobby. Though maintaining the utmost effort of civility and decorum, it seems obvious that Eduard is not altogether /pleased/ at the ensuing conversation. "I shall have to introduce your engineer to one of his counterparts, but I am affraid that we only have a small detachment of Specialists here with us as marines," he dryly replies. "Nonetheless, I am Second Leftenant Eduard Perceval Spriggs, Esquire, and I should be happy to meet with some of your officers to train them--/discuss/ with them the appropriate means of running affairs about ship. This," he motions to the other officer, who also seems a bit put out at speaking to an enlisted man, "Is Marine Leftenant Reginald Wellsley." Ivan smirks to Spriggs "Privet, sir." he says in his thick Ungstiri accent, with a nod and a smirk towards Lucius "Think ya should modify weapons on ships, tune down so can nyet harm, da?" In Mierznykovy, O'Dell says, " Fuckin' Brits ," the newly arrived and non-uniform wearing Ungstiri mutters as he turns to head back for the shuttles. Martin moves his cart toward Lucuis, Ivan and Spriggs. He stops in front of them. "Care for any refreshments?" The Martian asks in his slight Outback accent. "Oh well, we've been running our ships for well over two years, and the majority of troops in the military have combat experience. About fifty to sixty percent of them served with various forces... Lunite Militia, Martian Legions, Ungstiri Militia et cetera. We're quite trained, we're just lacking in funds for the same kind of equipment as you have. Afterall, while New Luna's got loads of natural resources it's a new state, without the infastructure as of yet to exploit." Lucius replies rather jovially. "I don't really want to talk to your Specialists, to be honest. You program them to be boring and single minded, so why would I? Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Wellsley. The difference between the RNS marine corps is that your lieutenants command squads. Ours command platoons. I'm a First Sergeant, a rank which you don't have, which means I'm the senior enlisted man in the company and for now, run a platoon so... if you're looking for your equals, look at our Sergeants. We work a bit differently." Luc shakes his head at Martin and says something to him quietly, presumably in Latin. Norton is smoking a cigarette as he strolls casually like out of the lobby. "Have you any decent sherry? Or a nice cognac?" Eduard asks Martin, not really addressing the man directly, as he idly strokes a groomed sideburn. Lieutenant Wellsley simply looks at the cart trying to decide whether or not there are any decent Sivadian teas available. Returning his attention to Lucius, Spriggs offers a thin smile. "Then I do suppose I ought to undertake some light reading on your military structure of command, Mr. Lucius. Our first officer was needed aboard ship and, as the highest ranked line officer, I am - in charge, so to speak - of the delegation here in the Captain's absence. Yes," Eduard pulls a thin silver cigarette case out of his breast pocket, and sparks a thin white fag with a burst of flame. "Perhaps I should send some brief materials on structures of command in the Royal Naval Service." Ivan raises his eyebrow at Lucky "Da Sergeant, ya will take as da and tune down ship's weapons, da?" he says with a smirk "While would be funny ya nyet think our friends would enjoy ships being shot down, da?" he chuckles, looking over at O'Dell as he hears the Mother Tongue "I agree." before he turns back to the small group, smirking broadly. "Afternoon dudes, whats goin.....ooooo......nice shuttle" Dave says as he strides into the landing bay, casting a critical eye over the launch parked in the bay. Martin nods to Lucius. He then smirks at Spriggs "Let me check." Martin says as digs in the cooler under the cart. "They are quite informal, eh, Eduard?" Wellsley says as he leans close to Spriggs' right ear. "Quite!" The officer replies. "I'm already aware of the command structure of the RNS. I fought you guys at Titan. That was an interesting battle." Casually responds the First Sergeant. As it seems to be the thing to do, he pulls out a cigarette of his own, lights it, then offers one to Martin and the Marine LT. He nods at Ivan. "Well, we can just turn down the power to negligible when we start the exercises. But check the weapons to see if everything's in shape for that, later." Snorting at Dave's entrance, Lucius shrugs and returns his ice blue gaze on Spriggs. "Sergeant Castus, please. If you'd like to send me material though, I'd love to read it. I know what I know from the infomatrix and from talking to Sivadians, but official materials are prefered." O'Dell's head shifts back towards Ivan, favoring him with a knowing nod before heading back to the shuttle back onto the planet. "So, wazzup? Are we finally getting invaded? That is so cool!" Dave says with enthusiasm as he strides up to the group standing around the launch. He then adds on "So, when do I get to blow stuff up?" Spriggs nods his head, "Certainly, I do believe there are several materials that we could provide - censured and restricted, of course." His eyes seem to flash with mirth at that remark. "I do apologise for not offering you a cigarette, sir. Perhaps, if you are available, I could send you a box of cigars after this little exercise is completed. I own a tobacco plantation on Regreb Bay, among others, and it does have a quite fine smoke." Eduard keeps eyeing Martin and the drink table, curious as to the sherry, before turning back to Lucius. Martin readily takes the offered cigarette as he stands. "Sorry we only have Shiraz and Gunwale." He says to Spriggs. He offers a smirk to Norton. "Rootbeer?" He asks Lieutenant Wellsley politely declines. "No, we're not getting invaded. Read the freaking station wides, moron," Norton tells Dave. "This is a joint training op. Stop acting like a 'tard." Then, he walks over to the Sivadians, speaking around his cigarette, "Captain Norton." "I wouldn't expect anything but public information, even among peers." Lucius winks at Spriggs, pointing at Dave. "Watch it, Kent." He announces to those present, "I've a list of materials to tally up though, so sorry to cut our little visit short. A pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Spriggs, Lieutenant Wellsly. I might very well like that, and I'll do my best to send you something of my own if that's the case. My father is an ex-soldier so no tobacco farm for me, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Again to the troops present, "One drink only. We're still on standby." He salutes Norton and walks off. Ivan nods to Lucius, smirking "Da sergeant, will check up on weapons in bit." he replies. He then blinks to Lucius "Can have one drink, da?" he looks to Martin, smirking broadly "Tell ya vi have vodka, da?" "What? No invasion? No explosions? That is sooooo cheap." Dave says, disappointment on his face. He then abruptly turns to Martin and says "Root Beer, cold, with ice, a BIG cup." "Indeed, sir." Spriggs says to the departing man. He turns to face Norton. "Ah, a pleasure, I am Mr. Eduard Perceval Spriggs, Second Leftenant on His Majesty's First-Rate Ship-of-the-Line Indefatigable." "Right," says Norton to Spriggs. "Nice to meet you, el-tee. What are do you do? I'll be squaring off with your marines, I guess. I figured I'd meet my counterpart." Ruin steps out of the Dragonfly's airlock, walking down the ramp with the air of a man who's going to take slow, deep breaths if it'll kill him. A shine to his dark eyes suggests that the reason might be he'll split his sides laughing if he doesn't. Yes indeed, slow and steady...and wait by the bow of the Dragonfly, watching. Martin digs around in his cart then places a mug of Root Beer infront of Dave. "Here you go." He says before digging in the cart again. "Straight from Ungstir." He smirks at Ivan pulling a ice cold bottle of vodka out. Leodhais follows Ruin out of the Dragonfly. Once at the bottom of the ramp, he gives a formal Sivadian bow in greeting, and then glances at Ruin. Spriggs snidely replies, in his Upper-Enaj accent, "Leftenant Wellsley here is one of our Marine Leftenants. Yes, I do suppose you shall have a chance to meet our fine Specialists in action. Perhaps it shall resolve a sociological question that has been presented to several philosophers at the University of Enaj interested in the theoretical and ethical issues of eugenics; but, to be quite honest, I am more interested in Latin poetry, so the question is a bit of a bore for me." He turns toward Martin. "You said you have some Shiraz varietal? Very well." "Martin my man, thou shalt go far in life." Dave says as he takes the root beer and takes a deep swing at it. He then peers at his watch before turning to Norton and saying "Well, patrols taking off. Seya whenever it is we go hi-tailing it with these fine gentlemen." With that, Dave turns and jogs off towards the Militia Bay. The snide reply doesn't seem to shake Norton up that much. He just grins "Latin poetry, huh? That's nice." Then, he nods to Leftenant Wellsley, "I'm not going to ask for any tips and tricks. Just here to set up the ground rules. What sort of area of operation were you folks looking to have? And, how do you want to call the game? I figure we'd have judges from both planets, working in pairs. A set of eyes from both side for any calls, with cameras for review if things get spicy." Ivan smirks broadly to Martin "Va owe vi, komrade." is his reply at the sight of the vodka. He glances towards Ruin, smirking" It's the Joker, huh? Care to join me fro a glass of vodka, straigh from Ungstir?" "I do not have authority over such affairs, sir. Leftenant Spriggs is my superior officer, and I do believe such details are being discussed by our Captain Willoughsby and your General Ryan." Lieutenant Wellsley answers. He sends a curious, and confused, look toward Ivan. In Mierznykovy: Ruin slants an amused look at Ivan, replying, "If I touch a single drop, I'll die laughing. At least you lot won't be short of entertainment while the peacock brigade is here." Shaking his head with a smile, he looks down at Leodhais. "Feed me, you. You owe me burgers." Spriggs attention has been redirected toward Leodhais, confused at the man's demeanour. "Excuse me, Captain Norton, perhaps you might converse with Mr. Wellsley for a moment." Still smoking his cigarette, and having given up on the possibility of the glass of wine, he takes several steps toward Leodhais. "Ahoy, fellow. Are you a Sivadian citizen?" Eduard asks. "Well," says Norton as he knocks some ash from his cigarette onto the flight deck. He looks away briefly to tell Ruin, "If you think you're eating here before my ship is ready, you're on some sort of drugs." Looking back to Wellsley, "Sorry about that. Snag in communication. So, right, how do you normally run the war games? Normally, we use modified stun weapons." Martin diggs around in the cart again this time coming up with a bottle of Sivadian Shiraz and a wine gobblet in one hand and a small glass in the other. He places the glass next to the vodka. He then pours the wine. "Here you go." Martin says offering the gobblet to Spriggs. Ivan snorts loudly at the response from Ruin, before picking up his glass of vodka, smirking again to Martin "Spaciba, komrade." he says, before looking back to Ruin "I'm sure I'll be enjoying myself while they're here, their uniforms are worse than these ones." he says with a broad smirk, indicting his dress uniform. Wellsely takes the glass and walks directly toward Eduard. "Here you are sir," he says, giving the man his drink. "Permission to return to the Launch, sir?" He says with a salute. Eduard nods and returns one of his own, "Granted." Exeunt Lieutenant Wellsley. Leodhais tilts his head and smiles at Spriggs. "I'm Sivadian, though it's been many months since I've been home." He then smiles up at Ruin. "Yes, my darling, I will feed you." Ruin waves a dismissive hand at Norton. "You'll have it. But I'll have food, first, unless you like your ships well-ventilated. I do have projects of somewhat higher priority." Spriggs raises an eyebrow. "You are not a member of this militia, are you, perchance?" A sip of wine. "I don't see you too lazy to blink away flies yet," Norton tells Ruin. "You aren't starving. My project is my priority. Your priorities not syncing up is your problem." Leodhais flicks a hand. "Oh, good lord, no. I'm not military material. I'm a chef. I make a mean burger here on Hancock, even." Martin leans on the counter puffing away. He unconsciously reaches under the cart and pulls out a Gunwale. He mumbles something in latin before he opens it. He glances over at Ivan "Cookie..... er ..Biscuit?" "Ah, excuse me, with the informality of the military here it is difficult to - ahem - distinguish...." Spriggs answers, his cheeks reddening faintly, before excusing himself. He takes another sip of the wine glass, and glances at his timepiece waiting for his superior. Ivan smirks to Martin "Nyet, ya is fine with vodka." he raises the glass up "Has been while." he comments before taking a drink. He looks over towards Ruin "Still working on your own projects? Doing work for the militia, though, right?" Leodhais smiles after Spriggs and then rubs Ruin on the arm. "I'll bring you the greasiest burger I can make, with all your favorites," he promises, and heads off to prepare said cholesterol laden masterpiece. "Might it be too forward, Captain, to request a tour of this fine facility? I am confident that my men shall do fine awaiting my and Captain Willoughby's return." Spriggs asks, having finished his wine with remarkable speed. "Your security clearance isn't my problem, Norton," Ruin shrugs, heading off after Leodhais. "I'll get started after dinner." "Yeah, sure, el-tee," Norton tells Spriggs before taking out a cigarette and lighting it on the butt end of the cancer stick dangling from the corner of his mouth. Ruin doesn't get paid much attention. Switching out, he points to the NLM Hangar, "That'd be our hangar where we keep our fleet of several thousand capships and carriers. Nothing to see there." He heads towards the lobby. Spriggs follows, having sent a couple reserved glances at Ruin in passing - recognising his appearance from intelligence briefs. Category:Classic New Luna Militia logs Category:Classic Royal Naval Service logs